


cuddle buddies (5+1)

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Married Couple, POV Outsider, POV Sarah Rogers, Photographs, Spooning, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: An outsider's look on Steve and Tony's relationship development throughout the years.(Or five times Steve was the little spoon, and one time he was the big spoon.)





	cuddle buddies (5+1)

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my '5+1' bingo square.

**i. age 7**

 

Sarah still recalls the first time she had ever caught the boys snuggling, and she still keeps the photo framed and up on her wall.

It had been Tony’s first sleepover—his first of many over at the Rogers’ household. Sarah had always remembered Tony as a shy boy, and much more polite than her own son could ever dream to be. If only Sarah had known why that was way back when.

It had been an eventful afternoon for the two boys, being the two bundles of energy they were. Soon after dinner they were already tuckered out. Sarah had informed them they still had enough energy to brush their teeth and get ready for bed, however.

Due to a lack of spare mattress, Steve and Tony were forced to retire to Steve’s single bed. They didn’t exactly care, though, as expected. No protests, no utterances of complaints.

They had crawled into bed and went to sleep separate, but when Sarah had gone back into the room to wake them up the next morning, Tony was curled around Steve, the two sleeping soundly. In lieu of disturbing the peace, she had found a camera to snap a photo—the first of many in a still-growing collection of the two.

And Sarah still uses that photo to embarrass her son and son-in-law to this day.

 

 

**ii. age 12**

 

The second time Sarah had caught them was at yet another sleepover.

This time, they were a bit older, but it made little to no difference in their friendship. By now, however, Steve had successfully coaxed Tony out of his shell, and the latter felt more at home whenever he was over—he even called Sarah ‘Mom’ on occasion.

Sarah was simply checking up on them, this time—making sure they were both actually _sleeping_ and not chatting or playing games. It wouldn’t have been the first time she had caught them still up, having reached the age of, _“But Ma, we’re not tired!”_

Instead, she finds them curled up once more, Steve still being held by Tony. At least Tony had grown some in the past few years. Steve had stayed rather small, and Sarah feared he might continue on that way. If it weren’t for his ailments, maybe it would be a different story. But still, back then Sarah had laughed at the amount of attitude Steve managed to store in that tiny body of his.

The photo she took this time around hadn’t been framed or nailed up on the wall, but it was still on display in the family photo album—Sarah always made it a priority to reassure Tony he was a part of the family.

Sometimes, she still found herself doing some of that reassuring to date (with Steve’s help, of course).

 

 

**iii. age 16**

 

The third time happened on the couch, rather than the bed. They were both awake, as well.

The outdated television buzzed in the background, lighting up the otherwise dark living room. They were watching a movie Sarah likely wouldn’t know the name of—Tony always brought over movies they hadn’t owned.

Tony was carding his fingers through Steve’s hair, her son leaning into the touch. They seemed to be in what Sarah would think to be an uncomfortable position, what with them crammed onto the couch. But to each their own, she supposed.

Sarah knew the two had been sneaking around, believing she hadn’t caught on yet—Sarah was a good observer, however. She knew they were dating, and she wasn’t exactly surprised. The two talked about one another with the purest sense of love and adoration in their eyes and expression. Sarah had always thought that they might start this new kind of relationship when they got to the age of taking interest in other people.

She hadn’t managed a photo this time, but there would be plenty more opportunities in the future, she was certain.

(Sarah had been right, of course.)

 

 

**iv. age 20**

 

Despite Steve being taller than Tony now, he still liked to claim the role of the little spoon.

This was proven by a photo sent to Sarah by a good friend of Steve’s, the son of one of Sarah’s good friends; James. Or Bucky, as Steve had so graciously nicknamed him.

Bucky had sent the photo alongside a message that read, _“I did not sign up for this.”_ Sarah had laughed, and through some technological miracle (AKA Tony’s help), she was able to print off the photo for her collection.

Her boys were all grown up, nearly finished with college—at least, Steve was. Sarah knew very well Tony would likely continue to pursue schooling in order to achieve his goal of having at _least_ three doctorates, if not more. This was so he could become “Dr. Stark,” to which Steve kindly responded, _“I think the only thing you’ll achieve by adding “Dr.” in front of your name is making you_ sound _like a mad scientist. You already look the part.”_ This earned him a not-undeserved punch to the shoulder.

In the end, Tony does get the three doctorates he wants. Sarah couldn’t have been prouder.

 

 

**v. age 25**

 

The photo sent to Sarah this time was to a group chat between her and all of Steve and Tony’s closest friends collected over time, a chat titled _Sarah’s the Coolest._ Sarah can’t say she had anything to do with the name, of course.

It was post-wedding night, after all the sort-of-friends had cleared out, and all the family had gone home (including Sarah—she was old, she needed her beauty sleep). A few of the close friends lingered a bit longer, but eventually they were all on their way out when the guests of honour had both fallen asleep on the couch. Granted, it was a much more spacious couch than the one Sarah owned.

Before she left, Natasha, a fiery redhead that Sarah had always been fond of, had been quick to snap a photo of the two newlyweds passed out together, Tony’s arms wrapped tightly around Steve’s waist. The former’s face is buried in the latter’s shoulder.

Sarah saves the photo when she receives it the next morning, solely for teasing purposes. Steve still goes bright red when anyone mentions the time he and Tony accidentally fell asleep on their wedding night.

 

 

**\+ 1. age 32**

 

Sarah’s favourite photo of Steve and Tony came from JARVIS. Not Edwin Jarvis, God rest his soul, but the AI reincarnate Tony had created and installed in both Steve and Tony’s lovely estate in Malibu, as well as their penthouse in New York.

The photo captured was a snapshot taken of Steve, Tony, and their adopted three-year-old Peter. They were all dozing off in a bed bigger than Sarah had ever seen or slept in, huddled in the middle. Steve and his bulky frame (since when had he gotten so big? Sarah always teared up at the sight of her handsome son, now big and strong when she had thought he’d never make it there) was corralling Tony and Peter together, an arm thrown protectively over the two of them. Peter snuggled into his chest, Tony sandwiching the kid from the other side.

Sarah had cried at seeing the image. JARVIS had sent it knowing how much Sarah loved these kinds of photos. She was just so happy for her boys, seeing how far they had come.

Though Steve and Tony had both left the nest a long time ago, it only now felt like they were really flying. From grade-school cuddle buddies to blossoming a new family together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> (I would also like to imagine there were many cuddles when Steve was sick or when Tony was having a bad day--hint, hint, _December 16, 1991.)_
> 
> If ever you want more, all you have to do is tell me! I might be slow at getting some ideas out, but I'll try!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and criticism are all appreciated! <3


End file.
